Today's television (TV) experience is essentially linear; meaning that a user watching a particular channel is presented with time-sequenced information for that channel. Non-linearity may be introduced by switching channels; thereby, moving to usually completely unrelated content. Efforts to group content together, such as by organizing a theme within channel guides only identify a very loose correlation between such content.
Furthermore, current Interactive TV (ITV) may provide embedded links in a vertical blanking interval (VBI), but this contains only one link that takes the viewer to that content identified by that link.
Thus, it is desirable to permit a TV viewer to experience information in a non-linearity fashion and to consume that information in a variety of convenient manners.